Pesadilla
by Tanuki-poo
Summary: Yaoi, RB. Desde que Ryou obtuvo la Sortija del Milenio, su vida no ha sido mas que sufrimiento, hasta que un día Bakura aprende que los yamis estan para proteger a sus hikaris...(Primer fic, angst, lemon mas adelante, CAP 3 ARRIBA r&r!)
1. Y Las Cosas Son Asi

Pesadilla

Por: Tanuki-poo

N/A: Orooo… este es mi primer fanfic!! Wiiiii ^-^ Desde hace algún tiempo empecé a leer fanfics (mas o menos como desde hace 4 años xDD) y siempre había tenido algunas ideas locas en mi cabeza pero nunca me atreví a nada *sigh* bueeeno... una vez escribí una pero se comenzó a poner exagerada así que cancelé el proyecto -__-U Bueno, lo que importa es que ahora que me atreví a poner algo de mi inexperto trabajo al público lo hago con uno de mis pairings favoritos!! ^0^ Es el Ryou+Bakura n_n. Es un pairing algo inusual, pero uno de los favoritos de tod@s xD (aunque por lo general los fanáticos al yaoi se guiaron en esta serie por el Yami+Hikari). Me sorprendí a mi misma escribiendo como primer fanfic un songfic, ya que, aunque hay unos muy buenos como los de LFangor (en inglés), nunca han sido realmente mis favoritos. Al principio no usaré songfic, pero dentro de un par de capítulos mas sí lo haré. Ya sin mas vueltas al asunto, he aquí el fanfic... sean buenos y no olviden darme reviews!! ^___^

Disclaimer: .... ¬¬ Ni YuGiOh ni Ryou, así como su Yami me pertenecen (DESGRACIADAMENTE ;__;) así que por favor no me demanden (o lo pagaran... :D *sadic mode* MWAHAHAHA)

Bakura es llamado Ryou, y Yami Bakura es Bakura… Malik es el Hikari (Malik normal) y Marik es Yami Malik (espero que se entienda…)

**Advertencia: Esta historia contiene yaoi, que significa relaciones sexuales y/o amorosas entre dos hombres. Esta historia no tiene contenido sexual (lemon) alguno… todavía x] así que atentos.**

Pairings: Ryou+Bakura, Yami+Yugi, Malik+Marik (los dos últimos solo son mencionados).

"blah blah blah" – Diálogos.

_blah blah blah_ – Pensamientos.

//blah blah blah// – De Bakura a Ryou.

/blah blah blah/ – De Ryou a Bakura.

**blah blah blah** – énfasis de una palabra.

_____________

Capítulo Uno: Y Las Cosas Son Así…

_'Corre déjalo atrás,_

_No busques la razón;_

_El miedo no acepta excusas_

_Y no tiene compasión...' _– La Oreja De Van Gogh: Pesadilla

(P.O.V. de Ryou)

          Siempre. El siempre ha sido así... desde que conseguí la Sortija del Milenio, la primera vez que lo vi, el no parecía ser alguien malo... cuando me miro por primera vez sus ojos parecían tan gentiles... pero en algo me equivoqué – tal ves no debí verlo a los ojos siquiera – porque de repente me golpeó, y me dijo que no me le acercara (cosa que en verdad no había intentado, estaba demasiado sorprendido al ver un chico como yo salir de un anillo).

          ¿Porque tienen que ser las cosas así? He observado a la relación entre los otros Yamis y Hikaris. Me he dado cuenta de que soy realmente el único en mi situación tan penosa y patética… Primero están Yugi y Yami. Por favor, quien no se de cuenta de que es OBVIO que el uno moriría por el otro, o esta ciego o es realmente estúpido. O ambos. Luego están Malik y Marik… La pareja de masoquistas. ¿Qué? Es en serio… Si Yugi y Yami no son obvios en que por lo menos se aprecian mucho como 'amigos', Malik y Marik te pueden llegar a dar asco… bueno, no es que a mi me den asco – si ellos comienzan alguna especie de acto sexual en la calle, simplemente diré que no los conozco. – La verdad es que si, lo acepto al fin: Envidia es lo que siento. Y me he dado cuenta de que no es envidia porque ellos al menos pueden convivir con su yami. No, es por algo más ridículo, es algo imposible, impensable, debo estar volviéndome loco… o no?

Es que… me di cuenta de que yo… Yo… Amo a mi yami. Pero no es un simple enamoramiento, caí frente a Cupido, y debo decir que hace muy bien su trabajo. **Demasiado** bien…

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

"Abran el libro en la página número 345" Oh si, otra maravillosa clase de Historia. Esta semana estudiaríamos Egipto. Que irónico, mi mayor problema viene de ahí. Vaya, la clase si que esta aburrida. No es que no me guste, pero… por Kami-sama, el profesor hace la clase taaan aburrida. Hum, ahora que lo pienso el profesor debe de ser lo bastante viejo como para ser una momia, je je… 

//Huh? Vaya, usualmente no estas tan bromista//

Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda. ¿Desde cuando había estado leyendo mis pensamientos?

//¿Y por qué el comentario de que tu mayor problema viene de Egipto? No te estaría refiriendo a mi… o me equivoco?// Su tono mostraba algo de enojo… Que bien, lo que me faltaba. Que Bakura se enojara conmigo. Tragué saliva y recé por mi alma, que era lo único que podía hacer.

/… No estas molesto, verdad?/

//… Tal vez. Tal vez si, o tal vez no…//

O no… Bakura me golpeará, estoy seguro… Maldición, ¿¿¡¡Qué hice para merecer esto!!?? Hundí mi cara en mis brazos, ahora tenia me dolía la cabeza, y el profesor no estaba ayudando mucho.

"Señor Ryou, me parece que prefiere tomar una siesta a prestar atención a mi clase, y créame que eso no es muy satisfactorio para mi" Volteé a verlo, y como siempre, me daba una de sus 'vas a pagarlo después de clase' miradas. Suspiré. Hoy, definitivamente no era mi día.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

El profesor de Historia me puso a limpiar el pizarrón y me dejó cuarenta minutos mas sin hacer nada, sentado. Fue aburrido, pero a lo menos no tuve que llegar a casa temprano, sabiendo lo que me espera… Maldición, odio mi vida. ¿Por qué mi yami, la persona que debería ser la más cercana a mí, me odia? Es horrible el vacío triste que uno siente al saber que la persona que amas te no siente nada por ti mas que un odio, solo por ser débil…

//¿Aburrido, 'aibou'?// Me sonroje levemente. Aunque se que es solo sarcasmo, secretamente me siento un poco feliz de que me diga así…

/Solo espero que me deje salir…/ Es extraño. Generalmente nunca habla conmigo, excepto cuando quiere algo, o para insulta--

//Pues espero que se apure, me muero por salir de aquí. ¡Vamos inútil, dile que ya te deje salir!// 

/Pero no puedo… se molestará/

//¡¡Con un demonio, no me contradigas estúpido!!//

/Pero…/

//**¡¡¡SOLO CALLATE Y HAZLO!!!//**

Di un salto en mi asiento. El profesor me volteo a ver, algo confundido.

"Profesor… ¿Podría dejarme salir un poco antes? Es que tengo un compromiso en mi casa y…" Dije vagamente. Solo esperaba que mis ojos suplicantes lo convencieran.

"Hmhp… Esta bien. Pero le advierto que si lo vuelvo a hallar dormido en clase, no seré tan compasivo con usted." Ah, que alivio. Funciono muy bien, pensé que no caería. Doy gracias a Kami-sama que me veo como todo un bishonen, ja ja. Bueno, todo sería mejor si funcionara con alguien… Bah, mejor dejo de fantasear. Si no me apuro yami se enojara más, si eso es posible.

Hay algo que me pregunto… ¿Por qué Bakura siempre esta tan molesto conmigo? Que yo sepa nunca le he hecho algo malo… Se enoja porque me equivoco, se enoja porque no digo lo que quiere oír, se enoja porque soy amable, se enoja porque soy débil, y un **gran etcétera… Se supone que esta aquí para protegerme – como Shadi dijo una vez – pero todo lo contrario, el es el principal creador de mis penas y heridas. Pero aún así, siempre termino perdonando sus actos secretamente, porque sobre todas las cosas, yo le amo… aunque el sentimiento no sea reciproco seguiré amándolo. Creo que moriría si un día se cansa de mi, de no ser la persona que el quiera, un ser imperfecto, innecesario… Ah… no sabía que el amor doliera así.**

//Oi, fíjate por donde caminas.//

/Nani? De que--/ 

**¡PUM!**

"¡¡Auch!! ¡¡Oye fíjate por donde caminas!!"

"Si, ya me lo dijeron… Lo siento" Ouch, mi trasero llevo la peor parte. Volteo a ver al desconocido. Es un chico alto y de cabello negro, tiene unos hermosos ojos de color zafiro, rasgados, lo que lo hace tener un aire de no arrogante, pero si bastante astuto; viene vestido con el uniforme de la escuela donde yo estudio, mas su cara no me es familiar. Su voz interrumpe mis pensamientos.

"Oye, no importa no te preocupes," Me da una sonrisa despreocupada como para darme ánimos "Déjame ayudarte."

"Gracias…" Respondo tímidamente. Usualmente nunca hablo con extraños, soy algo tímido. Además, Bakura no me deja.

"Bueno, bueno ¿Pero que tenemos aquí? Oye eres muy lindo como para ser un chico, no lo crees?" Siento como mi cara se calienta. Oh, diablos. Debo estar más rojo que un tomate. Prefiero quedarme callado…

//Este tipo no me agrada. Solo apresúrate a llegar a casa// Oigo gruñir a Bakura. ¿Qué es lo que le molesta? Si a mi es a quien le dicen niñita. Comienzo a alejarme del chico cuando me toma del brazo para detenerme.

"¡¡Oi, espera!! No quería ofenderte. Mira, mejor comenzamos de nuevo. Mi nombre es Zekagawa Shiru, gusto en conocerte."

"Watashi wa Bakura Ryou" Dije dando una pequeña reverencia.

"Bueno Ryou-kun, fue todo un placer, pero tengo algo de prisa así que mejor me apuro" Me guiño un ojo y volvió a hablar "Espero verte de nuevo. Ja ne!"

Se dio media vuelta y salió corriendo. Vaya, todo un espécimen… Ja, me recuerda mucho a Jou. Como sea, debo volver a casa, ya es tarde.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

"¡¡¡TE HE DICHO MIL VECES QUE NO HABLES CON NADIE!!!"

Escupo al sentir algo de líquido en mi boca. Un color escarlata tiñe al suelo donde estoy. Ah, es sangre… esa sustancia ya tan conocida  por mi, habiéndola visto varias veces desde que el espíritu de la Sortija llego a mi vida. El dolor se esparce por mi cuerpo rápidamente, y Bakura me patea de nuevo en el estómago.

"Go-gomen nasai…"

"¡Cállate, imbécil!" Aaaah! Eso duele!!! Me toma por el cabello y me sacude con fuerza. ¡¡¿¿Qué no entiende que siento??!!

"Este es el castigo que recibes al desobedecerme. Y lo sabes." Finalmente me suelta, supongo que ya se aburrió de golpearme. Se va al sillón a dormir… Mejor me levanto y me doy un baño. Quisiera que cambiara… pero al fin de cuentas… las cosas son así…

#TBC…#

N/A: Bien??? Y que les parece????? Espero que les guste mi historia, se que no es muy buena pero sean pacientes que es mi primer fanfic n_nU  Tal vez me tarde un poquito en subir el capítulo dos, ya que la escuela absorbe la mayor parte de mi tiempo y ando un poco seca de ideas xDU  Como sea, espero que les halla gustado el primer capítulo y que pongan reviews ^0^ !!  A si otra cosa, me inspiré en una canción de La Oreja De Van Gogh, que se llama pesadilla… ya tenia una idea para un Koji+Kouichi (Digimon Frontier) pero luego me traumé con el Ryou+Bakura y… bueno ustedes me entienden xD Sean buenos y denme reviews! Ja ne!!


	2. ¿Sentimiento Mutuo?

Pesadilla 

     Por: Tanuki-poo

N/A: Wiiiiiii!! Al parecer les ha gustado mi historia ^-^ y me siento muy contenta, así que decidí comenzar a escribir pronto (tengo exámenes y si no empiezo tendrían que esperar 2 semanas para ver otro capítulo X_xU) He estado pensándolo un poco... y llegué a la conclusión de que apesto para escribir P.O.V.'s (que por cierto ni siquiera recuerdo como se llaman en español xDU P.O.V = Point Of View? Entonces P.O.V. es punto de vista, cierto? @.@U) Me he dado cuenta de que en muchos fanfics ponen al final el "glosario" de las palabras japonesas o en otro idioma para los que no saben, así que si desean que lo haga no duden en decirme, que todo sea para complacer a mis queridos lectores n_n.

Reviews:  
  
Noriko Sakuma Pointe du Lac: ¡¡¡Mil disculpas por el error!!! Ya sabia eso del "Ore wa" pero con mi despistada mente apenas y puedo recordar lo que desayuné xDU Así que no recordé sobre el correcto uso del "Yo" en japonés… Disculpen por el error la próxima vez que use palabras o frases en otro idioma me asegurare de usarlas correctamente ñ_nU  Gracias por los comentarios y criticas Noriko-sensei x3 (Debes saber que muchos de mis fics slash favoritos del pairing Remus+Sirius son tuyos ^-^).

Nakuru Tsukishiro y Mistress Annie: Gracias por los reviews y no se preocupen, Ryou ya no va a sufrir… Por algo menciono a Shadi en el summary :3 … (Y no, no es Shadi+Ryou O.o _U Shadi es completamente heterosexual en este fic XDU).

A todos los demás reviewers les doy les gracias por haberse tomado la molestia de dejar un review y les prometo dar lo mejor de mi para sacar esta loca historia adelante n__n !!

Disclaimer: ... ... ...*sniff sniff* esta bien, esta bien... no me pertenecen u__u

Bakura es Ryou, Yami Bakura es Bakura, Malik es... Malik xDU y Yami Malik es simplemente Ma**r**ik.

**Advertencia: Esta historia contiene yaoi, que significa relaciones sexuales y/o amorosas entre dos hombres. Esta historia no tiene contenido sexual (lemon) alguno… todavía x] así que atentos.**

Pairings: Ryou+Bakura, Yami+Yugi, Malik+Marik (los dos últimos solo son mencionados).

"blah blah blah" – Diálogos

_blah blah blah_ – Pensamientos

//blah blah blah// – De Bakura a Ryou

/blah blah blah/ – De Ryou a Bakura

**blah blah blah** – énfasis de una palabra

_'No dejes que_

_Te atrape a ti,_

_Huye de esta ilusión._

_Cuando una pesadilla_

_Te atrapa, la maldad_

_Te cubre con su manto negro_

_Y te arrastra sin parar…'_  – La Oreja De Van Gogh: Pesadilla

Capitulo Dos: ¿Sentimiento Mutuo?

(P.O.V. de Bakura)

          Aburrido, aburrido, aburrido. Más de 160 canales, y no hay **nada**. Esto ni siquiera tiene canal de Playboy ­– el cual descubrí gracias a Marik, y que he hallado bastante… interesante – aunque esta claro que Ryou no ve ese tipo de programas… Hay si, el niño bueno. Bah, es un idiota, no se como me pudo tocar un Hikari **tan** estúpido y débil. Hmn… lo golpearía, pero ya esta dormido y supongo que si sigo por hoy lo mato, y eso le quitaría algo divertido a la vida.

          A veces me pregunto como es que me tocó un Hikari así. No es como si en realidad quería tener un lado bueno, pero me hubiera gustado mas uno como Malik, que nada tiene de Luz (uno puede llegar a confundirse entre el y su yami, pero no hay pierde, el del tercer ojo es Marik). Pero no, mi Hikari es el chico albino. Es que es tan bueno, tan inocente, tan gentil, tan humilde, tan lindo, tan… inútil. Tendrá muchas cualidades pero a mi eso no me sirve; yo necesito alguien malo como yo a mi lado… Ryou no puede, no aguantará mis pasos. El es demasiado inocente… He visto que los abusadores de la escuela le rondan, pero no digo nada. Siempre que lo golpean tomo mi dulce venganza – **Nadie** mas que yo puede golpear a Ryou – pero el termina suplicándome que no los lastime, que los deje ir. Eso me molesta, me molesta que no se de cuenta de que lo que hago es por su bien. Así que… lo 'castigo'. Es igual el sufrimiento que irradian los abusadores que el de Ryou. Me es indiferente a quien golpee.

          Además, ¡¡¡¿¿¿Quien dijo que lo que le pasara al idiota me importaba???!!! Me estoy ablandando, pienso en Ryou más, **mucho** más  de lo normal – o sea nada – y eso no me agrada nada…

          "Tal ves es porque tu conciencia cree que ya es suficiente de golpes, y que hacen falta mas cuidados a tu Luz, Ladrón de Tumbas" Una voz con un tono de fastidio me dice. Maldición, espero que no sea…

          "Si le he dejado la Sortija del Milenio a Ryou Bakura, es porque creo que el es el indicado para ser el poseedor de ella, y por lo tanto, **tú** Hikari, a quien de—"

"Si, si… 'a quien debo proteger'. Ya me sé el cuento, Shadi" Interrumpo a la voz. Lo escucho murmurar algo que suena como 'ese Ladrón, algún día…' y aparece parado frente a mi. Se ve molesto. Y yo también. ¿Cómo se atreve a interrumpirme cuando voy a dormir? "Bueno, ¿a que viniste? Estaba apunto de ir a dormir, así que apúrate."

"Escucha Ladrón de Tumbas, y escucha con atención porque no voy a repetirlo, ya me—"

"¿¿Qué?? No puedo oírte, habla mas fuerte." Le dije en un tono de burla. Me encanta hacer enojar a la gente. Je, je, creo que lo logre. Shadi se ve mucho menos calmado que de costumbre.

"Ya es suficiente. He venido aquí para darle un alto a tus actos, y no me iré hasta que entiendas. Debes proteger a tu Luz, deberías fijarte en los demás yamis y tomarlos de ejemplo."

"¿Y crees que me importa lo que el llorón y sus amigos piensan de mi? Pues estas muy equivocado."

De repente Shadi, cansado de mis burlas, me tomó por el cuello, casi ahorcándome. "¿Qué no vez que eres el único que abusa de su Hikari? ¿¿Qué no vez que lo haces sufrir??" Si me tomó por sorpresa cuando se abalanzó sobre mi, mas sorprendido aún me dejaron sus palabras. Pero es cierto, siempre he hecho sufrir a Ryou, pero… Lo tengo justificado… ¿Cierto? Hago esto para que entienda que en el mundo hay gente que le hará daño si no se cuida, que la gente no será amable con el…

"Y lo peor, para el chico, es que eres tan ciego como para no darte cuenta de que el perdonará todo lo que le haces, porque ha aprendido a quererte tal y como eres" Hizo una pausa para arreglar su túnica y continuó "Y tu… tu lo tratas como basura. Pero ten en mente que, aunque él crea que es al revés, sin el no eres nada, y te darás cuenta de esto cuando sea demasiado tarde… Recuerda mis palabras, Ladrón de Tumbas." Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos desapareció.

Ryou me… quiere? Pero… pero yo le he hecho mucho daño… ¿Cómo es que aún así pueda perdonar lo que le he hecho? Kuso, ese niño siempre me confunde…

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

          "¿Ryou, estas despierto?"  Me asomé por la puerta de su cuarto. No es muy grande, tiene una cama que ocupa casi toda una pared; dos estantes llenos de libros que no entiendo nada – 'Psicología Avanzada', 'La Divina Comedia', 'Atlas Mundial' y un **largo** etcétera que me aburre recordar – junto a los que esta un escritorio con su computadora y una lámpara.

Vuelvo mi atención al albino dormido en la cama. Trae unas pijamas azul oscuro, que hacen ver su piel más blanca aun, si eso es posible. Su cabello, blanco con brillos plateados, cae libre sobre la almohada, haciendo que se vea como un ángel, tan puro e inocente… Doy un gran suspiro ¿Cómo pudo tocarme un Hikari tan lindo y bueno? A veces – y dejo claro, **a veces **– creo que no merece lo que le hago.

"Ba… kura…" ¿¿Huh?? ¿¿¿Acaso esta soñando conmigo??? No, no puede ser. Si así fuera, ¿entonces porque esta sonriendo? Oh, Ryou si que sabe como confundirme…

Vuelvo al sillón, ahora si a dormir. Ya he tenido suficiente por este día…

(Fin del P.O.V. de Bakura)

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

"Hum, si esto no funciona nada funcionará…" El egipcio del turbante suspiró impaciente. Ya era suficiente haber que tenido que lidiar con un yami psicópata y malvado quien trataba de conquistar el mundo – En otras palabras: Marik – como para andar resolviendo la trágica vida personal de Ryou. Aunque, la verdad era que por muy tediosa que pareciera la empresa, tenía que cumplirla. Si la Luz y la Oscuridad no tienen una perfecta armonía, todo comenzará a ir mal. Y Ryou y Bakura eran la misma representación del Ying-Yang en persona, o por lo menos esa era la impresión que daban. Así que de alguna forma Shadi debía unir a Ryou con su yami, o a lo menos, que el Ladrón de Tumbas dejara de golpearlo. Y como iban las cosas no parecía que iba a ser fácil…

_Bueno… al menos se que las cosas no pueden estar peor… Eso era lo que Shadi creía…_

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Los rayos del sol entran por la ventana, haciendo a Bakura gruñir y darse la vuelta para que la luz no le moleste.

_Cinco minutos más por favor… "Argh… Odio levantarme temprano…"_

"**¡¡¡¡¡¡¡GGYYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!**"

"Que demo—Ryou!!!" Bakura se pone de pie en un salto, asustado por los 'buenos días' recibidos por parte del Hikari.

//¡¡¿¿Pero que demonios te pasa??!! ¡¡Casi me matas del susto idiota!!//

/¡¡Ayúdame!!/

Bakura se dio cuenta que Ryou probablemente **si estaba en problemas, y subió las escaleras como alma que lleva el Diablo [1]. Azotó la puerta al entrar solo para ver algo sorprendente.**

En donde debería estar un gran calendario, había un enorme hoyo negro, que absorbía todo lo que le era posible. Unos terribles monstruos que parecían haber sido sacados de una película de terror entraban al cuarto por el gran hoyo negro.

_Hmmn… de una película de terror o… de unas cartas de duelo… Bakura no tuvo tiempo para seguir pensando pues en ese instante se dio cuenta de cual era el objetivo de los monstruos. Ryou se encontraba agazapado en el suelo en una de las esquinas del cuarto, bat en mano y con una silla atravesada entre los monstruos y el._

"¡Aléjense de mi!" A Bakura le pareció que Ryou intentó usar un tono agresivo, fallando definitivamente. Luego el ya mencionado volteó a ver al Ladrón con ojos suplicantes. "¡¡Ayúdame!! ¡¡Qué esta pasando, no entiendo nada!!"

La frustración y lamentos de auxilio de su Hikari conmovieron a Bakura. ¿Tenía que ser **tan** kawaii hasta en momentos así? Sin saber porque, deseó profundamente estar donde Ryou, para limpiar las lágrimas que comenzaban a formarse en sus hermosos ojos avellana y consolarle diciéndole que no dejaría que lo lastimaran.

Repentinamente uno de los monstruos tomó a Ryou de la cintura, apretándolo de tal forma que Bakura temió que lo matara rompiéndole algún hueso.

"¡¡Suéltalo hijo de—" Antes de terminar la frase el otro monstruo le golpeó tan fuerte que lo mandó volando hacia la pared contraria.

"Aaaarghh!! ¡¡¡**Maldición**!!!" Bakura se limpió un poco de sangre que salió de su nueva herida en la boca y, no sin un gran esfuerzo, se puso de pie. Pero era demasiado tarde. Los monstruos ya caminaban en dirección al hoyo negro de la pared.

"¡¡¡BASTA, SUELTEN A RYOU!!!" Hizo otro intento de luchar, pero eran muy grandes y muy fuertes.

"Bakura, no me abandones…" Sin razón alguna Ryou parecía cansado, y lentamente – mientras las bestias pasaban a través del agujero gigante – cerró sus ojos. El monstruo que cargaba a Ryou fue el último de los dos en pasar, y antes de desaparecer le dio una ultima mirada a Bakura y sonrió macabramente. El hoyo comenzó a cerrarse, y Bakura se dio cuenta entonces de que podría ser la última vez que viera a Ryou… a su querido Hikari, a su única luz.

"¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡RYYOOOUU!!!!!!!! **¡¡¡¡¡NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!"**

Y como pudo, sacó fuerza suficiente como para saltar por el hoyo. No sabía que hallaría, ni a lo que tendría que enfrentar. Y realmente no le importaba. Hallaría a Ryou de un modo u otro, y haría pagar caro a quien se le ocurriera lastimar a **su** Ryou…

#TBC…#

N/A: Aaaahhh!! Al fin he terminado el segundo capítulo de mi fic!! ^w^ Ya hacia reto que había comenzado a escribir… Pero la verdad es que no se me ocurría nada @_@ Y es que, si tengo buenas ideas, pero casi nunca se como expresarlas ñ.ñU Ya comenzaron los exámenes, pero no os preocupéis, pues ya salgo el 18 de vacaciones!! ^0^ Y, ya sin pretextos, me tendré que poner a escribir xDUu Bueno, este capitulo fue no muy largo, pero hecho con mucho esfuerzo, lo que es bueno si consideran que hace rato debía haberlo terminado O.o;; Como sea, espero que sigan dejando reviews!! Gracias de nuevo por haberse tomado la molestia de leer mi fanfic ^//^ Ja ne!!

Notas:

[1] Si, es expresión mas bien mexicana, pero no pude evitarlo ^^Uu significa que corrió muy rápido xD.


	3. Oni No Bakura, Ryou No Tenshi

Pesadilla

Por: Tanuki-poo

N/A: Aaaah!!  Mil disculpas por el retraso!! Dejé de escribir y me puse a leer fanfics… con el pretexto de 'tomar ideas', pero mi flojera hizo que pasara el tiempo sin escribir nada T-T lo siento mucho, mis lectores! También me quedé corta de ideas, porque siento que esto ya se esta haciendo AU ._.U pero se supone que el tal hoyo negro ha enviado a Bakura a otra dimensión… si quieren saber que le va a pasar sigan leyendo… ^_~

Reviews:

Ana: A mi también me gustan esos pairings ^.^ Me alegra saber que personas de mi país leen mi fanfic x3

Silvia Barton: Wiiiii, más mexicanos!! xD A mi también me gustan las quesadillas *-*

La Neko: Es bueno saber que logré con mi cometido de dejar en suspenso xD solo espero que la larga espera no te halla cansado ó__òU

Noriko Sakuma Pointe du Lac: ¡Que bueno que sigan leyendo mi fanfic, en especial autores que admiro! ^0^

Amazona Verde: Primero pensé en hacer que se diera cuenta de que Ryou lo amaba, y de que Bakura siente lo mismo, pero pensé "Naaaah, es demasiado estúpido" xDDDUU Sip, los malos son los más despistados en cuanto a temas amorosos se trata ñ__ñ

Soki: Lalala… xD Soki-poo, eres una despistada xDDD Debiste llegar 5 minutos mas temprano! T-T Además necesitaba alguien abrazable (xDU oro), el Panda me dijo mis verdades y me sentía mierda ._.Uu

Annie_Yami Loves Yugi: x3 Me diste ideas con este review… mmm un Bakura celoso, no esta mal… xD Mwahahaha  
  
Itachi-chan: Vela, ya te podriste ó__oU te hizo ser mi amiga, te he hecho pervertida xDDD

Ei-chan: Si a la Itachi la pude convencer del Jou+Seto, no será difícil pasarte al lado oscuro :P

Sadistic Baka: Bakura lo salvará, pero todo a su tiempo… Ryou no aparecerá hasta dentro de uno o dos capítulos más.

Disclaimer: No míos… ¬¬ Ah si, tampoco la canción "Pesadilla" es mía xDU

Bakura es llamado Ryou, y Yami Bakura es Bakura… Malik Ishtar es Malik y Yami Malik es Marik

**Advertencia: Esta historia contiene yaoi, que significa relaciones sexuales y/o amorosas entre dos hombres. Esta historia no tiene contenido sexual (lemon) alguno… todavía x] así que atentos.**

Pairings: Ryou+Bakura, Yami+Yugi, Malik+Marik (los dos últimos solo son mencionados).

"blah blah blah" – Diálogos

_blah blah blah_ – Pensamientos

//blah blah blah// – De Bakura a Ryou

/blah blah blah/ – De Ryou a Bakura

**blah blah blah** – énfasis de una palabra

_'No dejes que_

_Te atrape a ti,_

_Huye de esta ilusión…_

_¡Despiertate! Olvídalo_

_Aquello nunca sucedió_

_Todo fue una ilusión…'' _– La Oreja De Van Gogh: Pesadilla

Capítulo Tres: Oni no Bakura, Tenshi no Ryou.

(P.O.V. Tercera persona)

         Una enorme ave, de un extraño pero hermoso color bronceado, cruza el cielo despejado y se posa en un gigantesco árbol del bosque en donde se encontraba. Los árboles se erguían imponentes sobre el gran valle, lo cual lo hacia ver paradisíaco visto desde algún punto en el cielo. Sin embargo, ya estando parado junto a los árboles de oscura corteza, uno lo pensaría dos veces antes de llamar 'paradisíaco' a aquel peculiar lugar.

         Pues nada tenía de hermoso. Los espesos árboles tapaban toda entrada de luz, dejando en una casi total oscuridad, gracias a los pocos rayos de luz que lograban colarse entre las ramas. Aún así no era suficiente; uno apenas y podría ver su mano poniéndola frente a sus ojos. Sonidos raros se escuchaban tras cada árbol, los cuales hacían macabras sombras que danzaban alrededor del temerario espectador. Criaturas extrañas completaban semejante paisaje, que podía asustar al más valiente de los hombres.

         Y ahí, en aquel peculiar lugar, el Espíritu de la Sortija del Milenio yacía en el pasto adolorido por la caída y con un **tremendo** dolor de cabeza.

         "Ugh… ¿Dónde demonios estoy?" Bakura sacudió molesto su ropa, llena de tierra por su 'aterrizaje'.

         Sin embargo, al verse las manos notó algo extraño. Su piel era morena y sus uñas habían crecido considerablemente, al punto de parecer garras. Vio su ropa y se dio cuenta de que tampoco era la misma. Mas bien le recordaban…

         _¡¡¿¿Qué rayos sucede aquí??!! No podía ser. Simplemente no podía creerlo. Busco en su rostro alguna imperfección, hallando una gran cicatriz en su mejilla derecha. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos._

_Pero entonces significa que… Toco su cabeza esperando encontrar su largo cabello, mas ya no estaba ahí. Al contrario, ahora su cabello era corto, mas sin embargo permanecía igual de salvaje._

_¿…Por qué tengo el aspecto que tuve antes de ser encerrado en la Sortija? De aquellos años en que era solo un ladrón sin nombre… Toda la situación lo ponía nervioso y confundido. Estaba en un lugar desconocido y macabro, había recuperado su identidad de hace ya sabe cuanto tiempo no sabiendo como y porque, y lo peor de todo era que Ryou, **su** pequeño, inocente e indefenso Ryou-chan estaba por ahí, atrapado en las garras de esos horribles monstruos, probablemente sin comida ni agua, pero definitivamente triste y asustado._

Suspiró resignado "Oh, Ryou… lo que hago por ti…" Pero no podía quejarse. Porque realmente en esos momentos la angustia se lo estaba comiendo al no saber donde estaba su Hikari. "Maldición… Esas bestias van a **morir** por su atrevimiento." Bakura gruño. Pero lo que el pensara daba igual. Porque, fuera a cumplir el juramento que acababa de hacer o no, el ladrón no tenía ni la más mínima idea de donde se encontraban ni el ni los monstruos.

Eso lo ponía más irritado que nunca, y tenía que aceptarlo: Él tenía la desventaja ante estos 'enemigos'. Se levanto, aún molesto, agitando sus alas en ademán de frustración.

_Un momento, **¡¡¿¿ALAS??!!** Volteó su cabeza atónito, y en la oscuridad admiró sorprendido su nueva adquisición. Un enorme par de alas, semejantes a las de un murciélago, se posaban en su espalda. Bakura notó que pese a su gran tamaño, las alas eran bastante livianas, y que en la oscuridad del bosque brillaban de un color rojo oscuro, como si tuvieran luz propia._

No lo pensó dos veces y corrió entre los árboles para después dar un salto para emprender el vuelo. Bakura se había sorprendido al ver el recién cambio en su aspecto, pero no se quedaría como estúpido parado ahí sin hacer nada. Sus nuevas alas le ayudarían no solo para explorar las nuevas tierras donde se encontraba­ – una gran ventaja considerando el tamaño del bosque – sino que también le ayudarían en su búsqueda de… _Tengo que salvar a Ryou cueste lo que cueste…_

Bakura estaba conciente de que al pensar de nuevo en Ryou se sonrojó, pero realmente eso le importó muy poco. En esos momentos libraba una batalla entre su sentido común, y sus confusos y recién descubiertos sentimientos[1].

_Ryou me sacó de mi largo sueño – sin embargo un sueño que no le daba paz a mi alma – Así que debí haber estado feliz y agradecido por lo que hizo, por haberme salvado. Pero al verlo… Aquel pequeño me hizo sentir tan inseguro de mi mismo. Sé que nunca he sido una buena persona— Ante este pensamiento sonrió sardónicamente —_aún así sé que le debía un gran favor al chico, y que tenía la obligación de ayudarlo… Pero, en vez de eso…__

Bakura cerró sus ojos, recordando el día en que conoció a Ryou… ¿Cómo pudo haber sido tan cruel como para lastimar a su Hikari? Después se dio cuenta que iba a estar con Ryou hasta la muerte del mismo. Esto lo molesto un poco. Al pequeño parecía no importarle que Bakura le golpeara, y hasta parecía deseoso de disculpar su acto de violencia y hacer amistad con el ladrón. Esto desconcertó al egipcio – el cariño era un sentimiento nuevo para él, pues realmente nadie le había dado cuidados adecuados, sus padres murieron cuando el era muy pequeño – así que siguió mostrándose inhumano y violento. El pequeño Ryou nunca dejó de ser amable con el, pero Bakura notó que desde que comenzó a ser violento Ryou le veía con ojos llenos de miedo, miedo a que lo golpeara de nuevo, y día a día, semana tras semana, Ryou se acercaba menos a Bakura, probablemente temiendo que el espíritu lo dañara una ves mas.

Con el tiempo Ryou se convirtió simplemente en el anfitrión del espíritu, con el que intercambiaba palabras solo cuando era necesario. Bakura olvidó aquel confuso sentimiento que tuvo la primera vez que conoció a Ryou, y en ves de eso se volvió cruel y despiadado con el desafortunado joven albino.

Pero todo había cambiado esa misma tarde. En un momento el Destino cambió el rumbo de las vidas de los dos. Bakura pasó de ser el villano de la historia al héroe, lo cual no le molestaba, siempre y cuando Ryou fuera "la damisela en peligro". Mientras aquellos pensamientos cruzaban su mente Bakura sonrió amplia y ridículamente, imaginando a su pequeño Ryou pidiéndole ayuda, suplicándole a su oh, gran héroe que le salvase. Poco a poco el tren de pensamientos de Bakura le hizo llegar a la conclusión de que después de que salvara a Ryou, este tendría que 'pagarle' de una forma u otra el favor que le había hecho.

"Je… je, je, je…" Las imágenes mentales de Bakura parecían ser bastante… 'placenteras' – por decirlo con palabras suaves –. Lamentablemente (para Bakura) cuando uno vuela tiene que estar concentrado en el terreno y en las variables que puedan interrumpir el vuelo, cosa que evidentemente Bakura **no estaba haciendo, teniendo en la mente a cierto Hikari albino…**

Justo cuando el _bondage[2]_  comenzaba a parecer un método bastante aceptable se dio cuenta de **todo** lo que había estado pensando e imaginando, pero no tuvo tiempo para regañarse por sus comprometedores pensamientos cuando chocó contra un árbol cuyo tamaño era más grande que los demás que se encontraban en aquella zona. Desde hacia rato había estado descendiendo lentamente, mas no se había dado cuenta pues estaba bastante perdido en sus pensamientos.

"Argh, ¡¡Kuso!! Estúpidas alas…" _Debo prestar más atención a la hora de volar… ¿Cómo diablos voy a salir de aquí? Hizo un intento de safarse de las ramas del Gran Árbol, en vano, pues aunque logró desenredar las alas de entre las ramas, sus ropas se engancharon a las ramas también. Además uno de sus pies se atoró, y si lograba desenganchar su ropa, perdería el equilibrio y al caer se rompería dicho pie. A veces, Bakura podría comportarse como un tonto, pero no era un estúpido (por mucho que Yami dijera lo contrario…)._

"Oh, ¿¿Pero qué tenemos aquí??" Bakura escucho que le dijo una molesta voz. Volteo hacia arriba, encontrando a una chica – con un aspecto de estar en la etapa de niña-adolescente­ – colgada de una de una de las ramas que se encontraban por sobre su cabeza. Su cabello era de un color café oscuro, casi negro, y era bastante largo. En sus ojos brillaba una chispa de inocencia, sin embargo podría dejar algo confundido al espectador pues su sonrisa era maliciosa. La chica llevaba puesto un top de cuero negro, haciendo juego con su mini-falda del mismo estilo. Unas botas que le llegaban un poco más arriba de las rodillas calzaban sus pies, y unos guantes, también largos, hacían juego con sus botas. Traía puesta una gargantilla con algo que parecía ser una identificación. Bakura no pudo evitar que el nombre de Jounouchi viniera a su cabeza. _Ah, le diré a Ryou que ese sería un buen regalo de cumpleaños para el inu… Ryou… Bakura agachó su cabeza melancólicamente __Claro, si Ryou estuviera aquí…_

La desconocida notó el cambio de estado de ánimo de Bakura, sin embargo decidió ignorarlo en ese momento. Salto de la rama, y justo cuando Bakura pensó que la chica iba a caerse del Gran Árbol, unas pequeñas alas negras se extendieron de su espalda, y haciendo una pequeña acrobacia se sentó en una rama que quedaba frente a Bakura. Después comenzó a gritar alegremente "¡Mite, mite Kyouboku-sama, ha atrapado uno grande!"

Bakura se hallaba confundido. En aquel gigantesco árbol no había nadie más que el y la chica. Entonces, ¿a quien se refería la joven? Porque además le llamó a aquel ser invisible de una forma bastante respetuosa.

Pronto sus preguntas se vieron reveladas. El Gran Árbol comenzó a emitir un leve brillo, que poco a poco comenzó a hacerse más fuerte, hasta el punto en que Bakura tuvo que cerrar los ojos. Sin embargo antes de cerrar sus ojos, Bakura notó que a la chica parecía afectarle en lo más mínimo aquella cegadora luz, sino que daba la impresión de que con cada instante que la luz se hacia mas brillante, la niña-mujer parecía más y más feliz.

Repentinamente la luz se extinguió, y junto a  una rama cercana a Bakura un hombre joven, su cabello de un extraño color verdoso y unos hermosos ojos esmeraldas, estaba sentado, con la chica desconocida colgada de un brazo hablando alegremente con el hombre.

El Hombre, – a quien Bakura suponía ser 'Kyouboku-sama'– volteó repentinamente a ver a Bakura. Su mirada era tan penetrante e intensa, y su rostro se mostraba tan serio, que Bakura no pudo evitar sentirse incómodo ante  aquellos ojos examinando su ser. Sin embargo, cuando el hombre lo vio directamente a los ojos, una calida sonrisa apareció en sus labios, pronunciando unas palabras que Bakura no esperaba venir de tan sorprendente y peculiar personaje.

"Hola, Demonio"

#TBC…#

N/A: Odio hacer personajes OCC… Shiru fue un relleno, y sin darme cuenta me base en uno de mis personajes favoritos de Harry Potter: Sirius Black, y no puedo evitarlo, es taaan sexy *¬* Aunque creo que el actor de la película será horrible ¬__¬  La chica de la que aún no se sabe su nombre es un capricho de Soki, una amiga xDU quiso salir en el fic así que me base en su personalidad para hacer este personaje; y el tal Kyouboku no es un personaje principal, pero si importante. Para saber mas siguan leyendo mi fanfic y mandando reviews ^_~

Como ya les dije, pido disculpas por la larga espera por este capitulo, soy muuuuy floja y deje pasar el tiempo. Sin embargo me han llegado mas ideas para nuevos fanfics ^0^ La mayoría están solo en mi mente, pero me propuse escribirlos y serían:  
  


El Profesional – YuGiOh, yaoi, probablemente Ryou+Bakura o Malik+Marik (ustedes diganme! xD). Basado en la película del mismo nombre… El único inconveniente sería que cualquiera de los dos Hikaris sería de 12 años (Los Yamis se verían como todos unos pedofilos, no creen? XDU)

El Extraño Caso del Dr. Jekyll y Mr. Hyde – Evidentemente seria un YuGiOh, pero lo he pensado y tal vez podría ser un Rurouni Kenshin. Si lo hago de RK definitivamente no será yaoi . (¿¿Rurouni+Battousai?? No lo creo…), pero si en cambio es de YuGiOh hay una gran posibilidad de que sea yaoi x3 aunque no se a quien poner de "Jekyll" O.o (Yugi?? ._.U Malik?? Nah, demasiado malvado xDU Ryou?? Hmmn, probablemente o.o)

Do You Feel Loved? – Estoy completamente obsesionada con esta canción de amor-desamor de U2, y definitivamente la usaré para mi pairing favorito yaoi de YuGiOh: El Ryou+Bakura ^^ incluso tengo un kaki con esa canción y ese pairing O.o

Bank Robber Man – YuGiOh. ¿Yaoi?, ¿Shounen ai? Ustedes dirán xDDD Si alguna vez han escuchado esa canción de Lenny Kravitz se darán una idea de cómo será el fic (Evidentemente, Ryou+Bakura ^___^;;) Si no quieren que sea yaoi, solo avísenme.

Los Tres Mosqueteros – Harry Potter O__o xDU Solo que no saldrían Harry y compañía sino James, Sirius, Peter y Remus.

¿Te Digo Un Secreto? – Slash, Sirius+Remus, y, para variar esto lo soñé XDDD

[1] En este fic Bakura es lo suficientemente estúpido como para no darse cuenta de que esta enamorado -__-Uu

[2] Bondage significa 'esclavitud'. Ustedes imaginen su definición como variante sexual… x3


End file.
